<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Nights by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066970">Stolen Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [261]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Crown, Archaeology, Caught By Amy, Cheeky River Song, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond Friendship, Escape, F/M, IN SPACE!, Life in the TARDIS, Parents Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Sneaking Out, Stolen Moments, Stolen Vortex Manipulator, Texts From Last Night, The Doctor Loves River Song, Travel, prison break - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River tries to leave the TARDIS without being seen but her mum is up and has some questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [261]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts">Dreamin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>Dreamin</b> with a prompt from Texts From Last Night [<i>(604): I'm basically doing the Walk of Shame without the added bonus of having sex last night. That doesn't look good on anyone.</i>]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And just where are you going, young lady?” River froze as she was on the last step leading away from the console. Her mother was in the chair, looking at her intently. “Well?”</p><p>“I haven’t been a young lady in quite some time,” River said, turning with a flourish and a smile on her face. “I'm basically doing the Walk of Shame without the added bonus of having sex last night. That doesn't look good on anyone.”</p><p>“So you and the Doctor were out?” Amy asked, relaxing. “That explains why we’re in the Alpha Quadrant on a planet full of holes.”</p><p>“We were just digging up a few things, looking to see what was there,” she said sweetly. “I’ve wanted to visit this planet my entire career and he just happened to surprise me last night with an invitation to go to one of the few unexplored areas.” The sound of footsteps coming to join them grew louder. “Is Dad awake?”</p><p>“River, you forgot the--” The Doctor burst out of the hallway, a crown half-cocked on his head. “Oh. Amy. Hello.”</p><p>“Hello to you too,” Amy said with a smirk. “King of the universe?”</p><p>“What, this?” he asked, taking off the crown. “River wanted a picture with me wearing it.”</p><p>“And it’s a lovely picture, which I will be sure to send you, Mummy,” River said. “But no, I didn’t forget the crown. I’m heading back to prison, not school. Take it to a museum of your choice, make sure it’s noted I found it.”</p><p>“I dug it up,” the Doctor said, pouting.</p><p>“I’ll share the credit.” She went back up to the console, dancing around and flipping switches and moving levers as the TARDIS flew through space. It stopped without its normal sounds and River went to her mother, giving her a hug, and then to the Doctor, kissing him. “See you again soon, sweetie!” And with that, she left.</p><p>“She wasn’t going back to prison, was she?” the Doctor asked.</p><p>“Nope, and I don’t think she has now,” Amy said with a grin, gesturing to the still-open door. They were in a museum, and as the Doctor stuck his head out, he saw they were next to what had been an exhibit of a vortex manipulator. </p><p>He hung his head, but there was a smile on his face. “Never change, River. Never change.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>